


How To Be A Rule Breaker

by Schuneko



Series: Envoy Eyrlin [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: A LOOOOT Of Smutt, Breeding Kink, F/M, Foursome MMMF, Javic needs kitty cuddles, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Only future Jack get’s to be Daddy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers if you squint... So don’t squint., Threesome MMF, shameless smutt, sort of foursome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Set somewhere in Cubs, Nesting, Toy Soldiers, U.N.I.T. and Torchwood.After the Doc, and Rose leave him behind on the Game Station. Jack/Javic decides he deserves a break. Remembering the Hottie from Torchwood, he decides to break the rules, and pay his future self a little visit. The trip ends up being better than he ever expected, too bad he won’t remember it...





	1. Step Number 1: You Got To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure exactly when the screen thing happens, but it will be soon. I think that’s really The only Spoiler. 
> 
> Basically I’m blocked on the other story and my muse was like ‘hey, wouldn’t an orgy with past and future Jack both there be fun??’ 
> 
> So here you go
> 
> Enjoy!

 

** Past Jack POV **

**_Game Station…_ **

It had been at least three days. Since they’d fought, and apparently defeated the Daleks. Everyone on the Game Station, save for himself of course; was dead or gone. Mostly, they were dead…

He should have been one of those dead, but he wasn’t. How did That work?

The Edible food in the employee kitchens, was down to mere tins, and MRE like rations. Jack walked back to the elevator with beans, and a sleeve of crackers. Doc and Rose were gone. Not coming back for him either, by the looks of it. He’d incinerated the human bodies first, didn’t want them going off. Plus, those people fought with him, died for/with him. He owed them the dignity of not being left to rot, at the very least. Unlike he’d been left, to either starve, or use his VM to go somewhere else.

Unwanted…

It hurt, but unfortunately, it was a feeling he was used to. First his Ma had basically forgotten he even existed; after what had happened that horrible day. Years later; The Agency that had praised him, as one of their best. Pretty much Disavowed him, when he’d made what they thought was the wrong call, once. They had Obliterated two years of memories, then left him on an outer rim planet. He’d had nothing, but the clothes on his back. Apparently, he’d outlived his usefulness to them. Luckily he ran across, a band of underground, Agency tech dealers, two days later. Happily bartering with the four for a brand new, state of the art, and most importantly, unregistered VM. Somehow, (and he’ll never stop marveling, that it actually worked!) Somehow, he was able to negotiate ‘paying’ the dealers, by promising to be their ‘sex slave’ for a month. (Not like he had anywhere to be.) It ended up being, one of the Best months of his life. Rough play only happened when they did scenes, and they always respected his limits. Otherwise, they treated him very well, and the sex was phenomenal every time. When the month passed, they where very satisfied, and true to their word. They easily gave him what he’d requested.

Now he’d apparently become useless again, and to those he’d even let himself begin to think of as friends. How could he have been so wrong? He walked into the control room, angrily kicking a pile of Dalek dust. Suddenly he had an idea, screw all the Doctor’s bullshit. All the stupid agency training. Why not go see what his older self and his older self’s cute subordinate were up to? He deserved a vacation Gods damn it! He held onto the ‘dinner’, and shouldered a gun; cause you just never knew. Then with the simple press of a few buttons, his leather clad form blinked out of site, leaving the Game Station a veritable Dalek graveyard.

  
**HTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRB**

** Ashton/Kayla’s POV **

**_Lynxian Lair…_ **

A new song filtered in through her headphones, as she flipped the page. Her long smooth legs, gently kicked back and forth. Ashton’s finger tips trailed along from thigh to the edge of her sheer black panties thoughtfully. Rounded arse cheeks peaking out from under the bottom edge of the Captain’s navy button down. “You should just be naked.” The Mayv sighed, and she wiggled her toes. Kayla gasped, lips parting, in surprised pleasure, when they pulled her panties aside, and slid something through her sex. Her hips lifted almost unconsciously, letting them pull the panties off completely. Continuing to tease the toy along her sensitive folds, they had an idea. “Let’s keep training that beautiful arse hmm.” Ashton purred, knowing her music was quiet enough that she could hear them. Ren moaned when slick fingers breached her hole, stretching, preparing. She cried out, as the bigger plug, meant for her arse, pushed into her cunt. “Feels good there too doesn’t it Angel?” The Mayv mused, fucking her with the toy, while adding another digit to the two already in her hole.

“Ashtooon Ooooh.” Kayla moaned, hips starting to circle. She could feel them kissing along the smooth skin of her plump arse. “Please baby, Sooo close!” She cried out, forehead falling to the pillow; she’d already pushed her book off of. Then, she felt their tongue join the fingers in her hole. Said pillow muffled her cry, as her pussy practically convulsed.

Using more lube, and juices from her cunt, they sheathed the silver plug in her pulsing arse. A bit bigger than even Daddy’s girth, but nothing like a Lynxian cock. Maybe someday, but for now this size was perfect. Once settled to the wide base, they teased and fucked her with it. All while, actually licking the wetness from her sweet pussy lips; giving her another orgasm. They sat up an licked the shine from their mouth, grabbing a pair of crotchless panties they’d picked out earlier. Ashton easily slid them on, and into place. Save for the flush of her skin, she looked like they hadn’t, just filled her hole with a sizable butt plug. They pulled her into a kiss, rubbing a hand down the center of her arse, hitting right where the plug was. Then further to tease her exposed, still glistening cunt. “Perfect surprise gift for Daddy.” The Mayv mused when the two broke for air. Knowing Jack was likely to return first, and also knowing that Primary was the only one who hadn’t had had the pleasure of fucking her tight hole. They grinned, and rolled over to get up, deciding they wanted a drink off water. She moaned excitedly, imagining how Daddy would react, how good his cock would feel. Ren reached back to touch the plug base, and pushed; gasping when it slid even deeper, sending a jolt through her. Ashton smirked at the sound of her messing with the plug, knowing it would stay unless there was Daddy’s dick to replace it.

Kayla licked her lips, while she watched her lover walk away. Soft plaid sleep pants, hung low on their hips. A simple, white Cami rode up, showing a band of creamy skin between the two. Simple, but oh so sexy. They half filled a glass with ice cold water. Turning back around, just as the past Jack appeared out of no where. “What the Fuck!?” The Mayv swore, nearly dropping the glass, the former Time Agent dropped his ‘dinner.’

“Captain Jack Harkness, Who are You!?”

**~HTBaRB~**

Younger Jack, had apologized for the gun, and for the abrupt entrance. Before trying to explain who he was. They both still, stunned him, and got him to the bed. First, Kayla stripped off his upper layers, and boots with his socks. Checking for scars he always revived With. Then she put custom, fur lined hand, and ankle cuffs on him. Said cuffs, were able to attach onto something by metal D ring. Ashton quickly hooked them onto extended chains. Chains, that were also attached to the reinforced, metal bed frame. Leaving him spread eagled, on top of the fitted satin sheet. Past Jack slowly came around, and started testing the rigidity of his bonds. Finding he had little to no slack, but was not at all uncomfortable. “Huh…kinky, what else you got?” Younger Jack winked with a stunning grin, as he watched his ‘captors’.

It had been Ren, who simply hopped up to straddle the two’s guest. She leaned in, and nuzzled the crook of his neck, before licking a stripe up his skin. Somehow ignoring the rub of his abdomen against her barred pussy lips. She sat up, but stayed there. “Hmmm smells like Jack, tastes like Jack.” Kayla remarked, then leaned in. She wasn’t really surprised when he let her claim his lips. She fought the urge to start moving her hips, and increase the friction between the two. “Kisses like Jack.” Ren added when they broke for air. She hopped back down, and looked over, she was sure there was a wet patch on younger Jack’s abs.

He followed her eye line, and saw the sheen on his skin. The former Time Agent smirked at her, and she blushed, unconsciously pulling at the shirt she wore. “This is not the interrogation I was expecting. But I like it so far. How bout, you let me show you, I can fuck like your Jack too?” He offered, eying the two eagerly. Imagining all the ways he really hoped he’d get to enjoy them. He knew he’d just felt, the young woman’s wet cunt, sliding along his belly, and wondered if he had unknowingly interrupted sexy time for his captors. Past Jack, was more than happy to join, they both were completely gorgeous. His grin turned positively feral, when they shrugged, but instead of coming over to remove his trousers like he thought. The two started to kiss each other, and she started to remove the Mayv’s clothes instead. Kayla, knelt to lower the other’s sleep bottoms. Trailing open mouthed kisses along their stomach as she did. The bottoms dropped to their ankles before being kicked away; showing off long, porcelain smooth, and lithe legs. Also revealed was the outline of a hard, definitely sizable, dick. Trapped behind powder blue satin and lace. Younger Jack gasped, and flexed in his bonds, when he watched Ren rub her hand over the bulge, and mouth at the spongy glans peaking above the panty line. “Oh, that is so fuckin hot.” Younger Jack groaned, when after removing the offending panties. She swallowed the lovely stiff member whole.

Ashton gently wound their hand, in the waterfall of blues, that was her silky hair. “Ooooh it’s good my Angel, playing with your pussy made us so hard.” They groaned, the two forgetting they had a Younger Jack chained to the bed. A couple minutes later the Mayv came down her throat, and looked to see him eyeing them both rather hungrily.

When he realized what Ashton was, past Jack had been even more excited. It had been a while since he’d been with any being that was intersex. They had such perky tits, honed almost athletic body, and Gods he really wanted to pleasure that lovely cock. He’d honestly been enjoying, watching Kayla wrap her own lips around the Mayv’s member too, but he so wanted to be more than a spectator of whatever was happening. “Please, oh please. Either feed me that dick, or let me eat that wet cunt baby. I can make you feel so good.” Younger Jack offered realizing too late either/both statements could apply to Ashton.

Kayla was only too happy to let her lover have the first go, and din’t even frown. “What do you think Mayv? Want to see how good he really is?” Ren grinned, knowing the two’s other Mate’s would probably still be gone a while. She slowly stood up, and Ashton simply matched her grin, slowly stroking their still hard cock in anticipation.

The bed’s size let her climb behind his head, as the Mayv sat atop the younger Jack’s chest. Smirking when said man, licked his lips. They moaned, as their cock slid into his open mouth. Then they bent forward, right onto Kayla’s slightly exposed sex. Able to hold the panties open, and bare even more of her juicy cunt to their hungry mouth. They luxuriated in her moans, while past Jack began to hum, slurp, and swallow their length like a pro. “Mmmm just like Daddy, and you Angel, such a sweet pussy.” The Mayv praised between everyone’s moans, hums, and swipes of their own tongue. She smirked, telling them to keep ‘eating’ then. They both heard the muffled chuckle, before younger Jack redoubled his efforts. They were only able to continue ‘eating’ Ren’s dewy cunt for so long. Soon Ashton had to brake away, “Gods! Gunna Cum!” They wailed, unable to help bucking their hips; as they chased their impending orgasm. Shooting cum down, the past Jack’s throat. Their frantic thrusts eventually slowing, but their hips still moving at random intervals; as younger Jack continued to try and suck them dry.

Then Ashton moved back, and past Jack, let them go with a last suck. They looked apologetic, but she just smiled. Sex was always more about all the Mate’s connection for her. Sure orgasms were the bees knees, but she wasn’t mad at them for not getting her there. Younger Jack noticed the look, licked stray drops of spilled seed from his lips, and grinned up at her, no way she was being forgotten. “How about you take your panties off now baby. Then sit that pretty, wet pussy on my face? Can’t let only one of you have all the fun now can we? I’m a bit tied up at the moment, so help a guy out would you sweetheart?”Past Jack asked with a smirk. If he had use of his hands, any panties, crotchless or otherwise, wouldn’t be a problem. Seeing as he didn’t, her removing them was in order.

Kayla giggled, as his tongue beckoned, and crawled forward. She slipped her panties off, then lifted her shirt out of the way, Before she straddled his shoulders. Younger Jack went right to work without hesitation, and she moaned softly. After a few licks, his nose started to purposefully nudge the plug; still snug in her arse. She shivered with delight, dropping the shirt, as her body trembled in pleasure. Ren looked up to see Ashton watching her, knelt between the past Jack’s legs. Fisting themselves, while thrusting a vibrating dildo in and out of their dripping cunt. She moaned again, loudly, at the very sight; also the way younger Jack, continued to suckle, and lap at her own throbbing sex. Another nudge to the plug, and she cried out, as her orgasm hit without warning. “Gods yes! Ooooh Javic! Javic! Javic!” Ren wailed, unable to even consider what she’d just called him. Her hands unconsciously grabbed for his. He threaded his fingers together with hers, as he kept going. Spurred on by the way she’d called his name. Past Jack continued to coax the sweet nectar from her sopping cunt. Trying to look for any sign she was getting overstimulated.

Ashton had cum already, and decided this was indeed the two’s Jack, just from a different time. They figured he deserved a treat, and pulled his pants off after releasing his ankles. Kayla never even blinked, before bending to take the younger Jack’s liberated cock in her mouth. For the first time his tongue faltered. Pleasure shooting right up his spine, as she took him deep. “Gods and Goddesses! Oooh please baby!” Past Jack cried, not even really asking for anything. He never even noticed she had crawled to rest over his hip. He didn’t notice that, or the fact his legs were unchained. Ren rubbed a hand over his stomach, sucking softly at the head of his length. Before she licked around it, then swallowing his big dick back down, as the Mayv pushed two fingers into him. “Fuck!” Younger Jack swore, but didn’t even move. What they were doing felt so good, and it had been so long. He wasn’t even surprised when he spilled cum down her throat, or when they unlocked the cuffs around his wrists.

**HTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRB**

 

“Ooooh, feels sooo good Daddy!” Kayla moaned, when she noticed he’d entered the Lair. She continued to ride the younger Jack’s stiff cock. Leaned back against Ashton, as they thrust their length in and out of the former Time Agent’s tight hole, and rubbed fingers against her clit with one hand. Their other switching between bracing against the past Jack’s hip, and teasing Ren’s nipples.

“I’m sure it does baby girl. I’m sure it does.” The Captain replied with a smirk, taking in the scene before him. Idly wishing he remembered these moments, but knowing it was better that he didn’t. His Alpha was taking Tosh, and Owen to her home with the Cubs in pet carriers. She had a special set up, and he trusted them to keep his babies safe. His Mate had asked if he’d mind getting Chinese after. Harkness knew all of them would be hungry. Especially the past Jack.

Sylvaris, it turns out, had taken the idea of a visit from his past self, a lot better than expected. Even better still, when Harkness assured the Lynxian that he barely remembered any of it. He started to strip down to his trousers, just watching for a bit. He noticed the Mayv showing slight signs of exhaustion. They were used to lots of sex, just not in so short a time period, and also orgasms with just a cunt, not a dick. When Jack reached the bed first he kissed Kayla, a promise to be back, as he guided his younger self’s hands back to her hips. She looked like she could handle a few more rounds. Then Jack moved to the Mayv, caressing their body, palming perky breasts before pinching and rolling the stiff nipples. Moving a hand back between their thighs to tease their dewy pussy. “Cum for Daddy baby Cum now!.” Jack ordered Ashton, knowing they were close, and would also need to rest soon. His younger self however, was used to marathon sex, and probably only starting to hit his stride.

Ashton came with a moan, frantically bucking, as they emptied deep in younger Jack, and all over Primary’s fingers. Barely registering when they were moved to another part of the bed. Ren gasped, as she felt the Captain behind her, gently pushing her forward. Studying the plug, tapping the base, watching her shiver. “Like your gift Daddy?” Kayla giggled, wiggling her hips as much as past Jack’s cock allowed.  
“You want a spanking don’t you baby girl.” Harkness smirked, spreading her arse cheeks. “So so naughty.” He added, twisting, pulling, and pushing the silver base.

“Please Daddy please spank me I’ve been such a naughty girl.” Ren begged, not even caring this was all Ashton’s idea in the first place. “If you spank me I’ll be good again and you can fuck my tight arse. Oooh please Daddy it’s so open and slick, just for you.” She added leaning down as far as she could without losing Javic’s cock. She’d already called him that once, why stop there.

“Gods we are so lucky.” Younger Jack remarked, hands running up and down her sides up to her shoulder blades. Her tight pussy, deliciously dragged against his cock on each buck of his hips, and oh good Gods she called future him, Daddy then begged to be spanked.

“We really are, and you haven’t even met Alpha yet.” Harkness smirked, then asked his younger self if he wanted to spank her. Asking, only after a nod from Kayla when he’d whispered the idea in her ear.

Javic nodded eagerly when he noticed Ren’s eager grin, and before he knew it she was on her knees facing Jack. The former Time Agent knew, his older self would be the one to fuck her arse, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t slip back into her velvet cunt. Which is just what he did, groaning when he saw her starting to deep throat his older self’s engorged dick. It was startling at first, but then, not so much. When Jack pulled him in closer by the neck, and started kissing him.

Damn it! They both really were a good kissers!

Jack groaned, as each smack made Kayla moan around his cock. Javic having no problem keeping a pace between each spank. The Captain pulled her off before she got too far, telling his younger self to spank her twice more; then get her back in a position where he could fuck her naughty arse. Soon they were all back in the previous set up, and he gave her another smack for good measure. Before starting to carefully, work the plug out of Ren’s beautifully stretched hole. Harkness didn’t even need to test, simply pushed his slicked up length past her loosened pucker.

“Ooooh fucked by two Daddies. Am I dreaming?” Kayla moaned, not really thinking when she added, “Don’t think I told anyone bout this fantasy.” She gasped, as both of their thrusting hit deep. Ren wasn’t sure who’s hands were who’s. One hand tweaked her nipples, and caressed her body. Two hands at her waist helping her move with both of them. The last one rubbing her clit. She felt amazing, sooo good, but also so wound up she wasn’t sure anymore when one orgasm stopped, only for another to begin.

“Beautiful, kinky, naughty girl. I bet he’d love to be your Daddy, but that’s my job and he knows we don’t share well.” Jack purred, eyeing Javic who just grinned. His unwillingness to share often pissed off Johanas, but he didn’t care. Sometimes you just wanted your partner to yourself for a change. “I’ll give him a sample of your sweet pussy, but this arse…” The Captain smacked a cheek for emphasis. “And being your Daddy are mine and only mine.”

“Oooh yes Daddy! Please Daddy pleas fuck my tight hole harder, show us I’m yours.” Kayla begged, knowing he was just playing, and not really upset with her. The hands at her hips held her still, and down while they both began to pound into her. Fingers put more pressure against her clit. “Please oooh Gods please, so close.”

Jack knew one sure fire way to have her cumming in no time. “Gunna fill you so full baby girl, but you need to cum for Daddy first. Cum now Ren!” He demanded, and she must have obeyed about two thrusts later because his younger self had his eyes screwed shut, hips bucking erratically into her pulsing cunt. Then the Captain felt a telltale squeeze around his cock, and thrust deep as he filled her slick hole.

Kayla gasped, when another orgasm rolled trough her as both of their releases painted her walls. The tight coil deep in her belly finally snapped. The last two orgasms bigger than the others. “First of all, Holy Fuck! Secondly, please don’t hate me for saying I think I need a shower and a twenty minute power nap…” Ren groaned, all but flopping onto Javic’s chest.

“No one here is going to hate you for being honest baby girl.” Harkness chuckled, pulling free, and actually licking up the cum dribbling down her thighs. Then he took them both to the showers. Perked up by the hot water she let Jack eat her sweet pussy while she swallowed Javic’s quickly hardening dick. Mew left them each clothes for afterwards, and he had to admit, his younger self looked boyish, and even hotter in green plaid sleep pants and a white T-shirt. Once dressed, they all curled up with a re-dressed Ashton on the bed. Getting in a much needed kip before Alpha came back with food.

  
**TBC…**

 

  



	2. Step Number: 1 Pt. 2

**As always**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**...**

** Jack/Sylvaris POV **

**_The Hub Earlier That Day…_ **

Everyone was in the main Hub watching the Cubs, Jack was still up in his office. Trying to figure out how to tell his Alpha, in a few hours they were going to have a visitor. He started when Sylvaris knocked on the door. /You ok Mewlinae?/ The Lynxian asked, before setting a squirmy I.J. (Kayla's nick name for the Cub) In the Captain's lap. Said Cub licked Harkness's cheek and he couldn't help, but laugh.

"Hey Sweetest." Jack cooed, as his face was gently pawed at by his daughter. The Cubs had gotten more, and more curious by the day. Mostly following Ashton, or Kayla around. Sometimes they would be caught 'peeking' into Owen's domain. It was a shock to everyone, when the often gruff ,and acerbic medic, was seen with the two flopped over his shoulders, while he gave them a tour of his med bay.

The two's Cub was purring, settling down in her Sire's lap. "How long till they can shift again?" The Captain mused, adding. "Not that I don't love this, just wondering when I'll need to kid proof the hub."

/There's something you're not telling me, isn't there./ Sylvaris remarked, sounding more tired than mad. He was used to being the one afraid to share. It was odd to see his Primary Omega displaying the same behavior.

"I'm probably making more out of this than there needs to be. I don't know when or why and due to timelines I probably couldn't tell you if I did know, but at some point past me meets you. Because of that, in about an hour he's going to stop by…" Harkness blurted, and his Alpha just blinked for a second. He was even more surprised when the former Envoy started laughing.

/This is Torchwood Mewlinae. It's honestly a surprise we haven't dealt with something like this before./ He looked thoughtful, and added /Have you known who I really was this whole time?/ The Lynxian asked, adding, /You once marveled at my strength, my ability to keep my secret. Did you have one of your own?/ The former Envoy wasn't mad, just intrigued. He'd been with this organization long enough to know, messing with timelines could be dangerous. Which meant that sometimes, secrets had to be kept.

Jack reached down to pet the sleep-purring Cub to try and collect his thoughts. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I can honestly/truthfully say, my past self, even then, only knew you as Ianto, and that you would work for him in the future." The Captain started, slowly beginning to relax, when he realized his Alpha wasn't upset with him. "Before Past Me leaves, he programs the date, and time he'll show up into our VM to give me some warning. I remember that I was hurt and lost before coming here. I remember knowing I had to wait here in Cardiff so my future could happen, but other than a name, and you working for me eventually. No, I didn't remember anything else about you when we met again/the first time."

/I believe you Mewlinae/ Sylvaris assured with a smile. /I really was only curious. No need to be worried. We'll make sure to treat your younger self well won't we…/ The Lynxian smirked, starting to imagine what a weekend with two Jacks was going to be like.

**HTBARBHTBARBHTBARBHTBARBHTBARBHTBARB**

** Lynxian Lair **

**_Present…_ **

"That smells amazing!" Javic exclaimed, as the five sat around the table. His stomach rumbled, remembering the bland rations he'd been eating. Blue eyes landed on blue, and something Jack had said was ringing in the back of his mind. He was just too hungry to pay attention however, and went back to staring at the feast in front of them.

"The noodles are my favorite." Kayla smiled, dumping some onto her plate. "Ashton likes the spring rolls." The Omega in question held one up, and winked. "Sometimes I think we oughta just get you a feed bag." Ren teased. As they chomped through the roll. She grinned, when the former Time Agent took two from the pile in the middle of the table.

Everyone was too busy eating for much talking. No one batted an eyelash when Kayla ended up in the Mayv's lap. There was a story there, but Javic wasn't about to ask. He knew a trauma bond when he saw one. No need to bring it up now. "Never met an Alpha who actually made me Want to submit." Past Jack mused, turning to Ianto/Sylvaris with open hunger in his eyes. Of course Ianto was this 'Alpha' his older self had hinted at. No one else he could be.

"Then you must not have met the right Alpha." The former Envoy returned with a smirk.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this very much!

It had been a while since the four had, had the Hub all to themselves. After dinner they all decided a few rounds of Naked Hide and seek would be fun. Javic, sticking with his future self the first round because he didn't know the Hub that well. It was turning into a great night, until Jack got the alert for a Weevil sighting in Splott. Since said alert had been for multiple sightings, the Captain decided it might be helpful to have younger Jack with the two of them.

**HTBARBHTBARBHTBARBHTBARBHTBARBHTBARB**

**_Splott Sewer System…_ **

Javic couldn't stop staring at the Alpha's arse as they walked quietly through the sewers. The two had heard the Weevils, but had yet to see any of them. Jack had broken off to cover more ground, coms open just in case. "Look, maybe I should be in front. It's um…" The younger Jack trailed off, Ianto/Sylvaris had turned around, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Noticing the bulge in the past Jack's borrowed jeans. "Yes alright, you have a great arse and it's friggin distracting ok?" Javic huffed. "Those pheromones filling up this small space sure ain't helping either." He grumbled, not even trying to hide his arousal anymore.

*Why do you think I wen't off on my own.* The Captain's voice snickered in the two's ears.

Javic half heartedly called him a jerk, and tried to catch up to the former Envoy. He bit his lip, trying to muffle the yelp as he was 'slammed' back to the wall. Scuffling and snarling heard ahead. The Lynxian gave him the universal sign for STFU, as he pulled out a stun gun.

The next five or so minutes were a slow motion blur that landed him with an even worse hard on, and two shallow gashes along his bicep. "Is this what Torchwood is, you fuck your gorgeous Teammates and hunt these…Weevils?" The past Jack mused, somewhat loopy from the pain meds he was given.

"Not at first, and only some of the time, now." Harkness replied honestly.

"Still better than what I Was doing. Anyway, I'm really fuckin horny any chance either of you want me to suck your cock?"

**~HTBaRB~**

"Ooh Gods that's good." Jack groaned, as he fucked up into Javic's open mouth. This had been Sylvaris's plan, and it was working rather well. The Captain laid across part of the back seat. High enough that Javic barely had to bend.

The former Time Agent eagerly swallowed his older self's length. Hoping he'd get his arse impaled with it before he left. He knew what he liked, and he used it to give his older self all the pleasure he could. Alpha behind them both, preparing younger Jack's hole, and murmuring praises at both of them. Making younger Jack moan around the constantly thrusting, thick, and hot flesh in his mouth. It felt so good to be wanted. He knew he couldn't stay for long, but there was plenty of time still, to prove he was worth it. Javic popped off on Harkness's downward motion, then licked the dick's length from root to tip; suckling at the spongy head. Before swallowing it all down again.

The Lynxian growled as he replaced his fingers with his own cock. Past Jack was deliciously tight, and he couldn't help, but start to thrust immediately. Seemed no matter his origin, Jack's body held the former Envoy's dick perfectly. "Oooh it's so good precious one. I don' think I can hold back." That was all the warning either Jack got.

Harkness felt paws at his hips helping him keep a rhythm, as Javic broke away to groan. His hole stretched wide by the fully shifted, Lynxian cock now inside him. "So full, so good, please move." The former Time Agent requested, between moans, and lewd slurps of his older self's stiff member. Close enough to his 'wild days' to be almost prepared for this sort of 'surprise' during sex. The Past Jack groaned again, when the force of the thrusts rocked him forward; feeling soft fur press against his arse. "Yes Alpha. Oh Fuck yes!" Javic cried out, as the large cock dragged against his prostate on every move.

Jack wasn't left hanging. His younger self, might pull off to moan or cry out, but he never left the Captain long enough; that the older man would have any reason to complain. Harkness felt his dick hit the back of Past Jack's throat, and he whined. "Please I'm so close. Wanna cum in your mouth." The Captain admitted, and he saw his younger self smirk. Past Jack easily letting future Jack hold his head still, and fuck his mouth with abandon. All while Javic pushed two fingers past his older self's puckered rim. Almost immediately thrusting them in a fast rhythm. Keeping his other hand braced on the edge of the car seat.

Sylvaris moved harder, when a couple minutes later he felt Mewlinae's hips tense, and stutter under his paws. Then heard Jack swear, as he shot ropes of cum down his past self's used throat like he'd wanted. Unsurprised by the dick in his mouth remaining hard. The younger man kept fingering Jack, even adding another while continuing to suckle the spit, and cum slicked length. Making the older man squirm, as he moaned.

/Make him cum again, and I will make sure you do the same precious one./ The Lynxian purred, slowing his pace to prove a point. Javic had nodded, sucking harder, thrusting his fingers faster. It didn't take long, and more of future Jack's warm spend was emptied down his throat. As soon as he swallowed the last drop, the younger man was crying out his own completion. Marveling at the fact, his own cock had never been touched. The former Envoy wasn't far behind. Javic taking the knot with a whine. Another orgasm rolling through him, while he was kept in place.

**~HTBaRB~**

**_Hub Basement..._ **

"So, when were you going to tell me our Alpha is a Lynxian?" Younger Jack mused, as they hefted the dead Weevils into the incinerator. Ianto/Sylvaris had stayed behind to make sure there were no witnesses, then give the SUV a quick scrub down. After hefting just one Weevil, Javic was starting to think the Lynxian got off easy.

"It wasn't my place to tell. I'm actually surprised he revealed himself at all. Ianto/Sylvaris hasn't had the best experiences when it comes to telling or showing people who he really is." The Captain admitted with a sigh. Then the sad look was gone like it was never there. The two got the last body in and Harkness heard Alpha say he was waiting. Jack grinned, turning to his younger self excitedly. "Come on, Ianto/Sylvaris always promises sex if I get my paperwork done!" Pulling a confused Javic along, as he headed for his office.

It had barely taken 20 minutes for Jack to complete the forms.

Javic was nearly salivating, as his older self pushed two slick fingers into him. Excited he was getting what he'd hoped for so soon. Certainly gave knew meaning to the phrase, 'go fuck yourself'. "In all honesty, this exact situation has been a fantasy of mine." Younger Jack admitted, almost proudly.

/That really doesn't surprise me./ Ianto/Sylvaris snorted, looking up from where he was happily laving his long, rough tongue over the Captain's loosening pucker. /Does it excite you Mewlinae? Now you'll know just how perfect you feel./ The Lynxian purred, as he started to fuck his Primary Omega with his tongue.

Harkness groaned, leaning down to kiss his past self. Replacing his fingers with his cock. "Fuck! So tight!" He cried when they broke for air. Jack managed a few thrusts before he felt his Alpha move closer. The stretch from the Lynxian's bigger dick breaching his own hole, was exquisite. The Captain's head falling to Javic's chest, as Ianto/Sylvaris smoothly seated himself deep in his Mewlinae's body. The tightening grip of younger Jack's legs around his waist, reminded Harkness to move, and soon the Lynxian was adding to the force of Jack's thrusts with his own.

"Gods its good." Javic moaned, reaching down to grip his leaking cock. Watching the subtly glowing eyes, as the Alpha curled it's body over his older self's back. Making him grunt, as the former Envoy's length pressing deeper; forced Jack's substantial dick harder into the younger Jack's used hole. "Mm gunna cum!" Javic cried, just before Jack heard the telltale scratch of Lynxian claws on his office floor.

The Captain went harder and his Alpha followed suit. The desk groaned, but the three didn't care. Harkness actually went first. His orgasm triggering Ianto/Sylvaris's. The Lynxian letting out a roar, before his teeth sank into Jack's barred throat. The naked ecstasy Javic witnessed caused his own orgasm, and he felt his older self cum again when the Captain took Alpha's knot.

"I suppose when this knot goes down we should check on Kayla and Ashton." Harkness murmured as his Mate licked over the bite on his shoulder. He'd slipped free of Javic, letting the younger him move to sit up in front of the other two. Jack fell easily into kissing his past self. Javic exploring his mouth as he slowly wanked both of their cocks together. Alpha's knot nudging against his prostate, helping him to get hard again.

/You're going to cum on my knot first Mewlinae./ Ianto/Sylvaris purred, and started to rock his hips in a rhythm. The Captain nearly collapsed when they each reached another release. The Lynxian's knot finally dissipated, and he stepped away from the desk. Shifting into his preferred form.

"Said it before, I'll say it again. Gods we are so lucky!" Javic marveled, part of him wishing, but knowing. He couldn't stay forever.

**TBC...**

**...**

**Luv Y'all**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chap, but it felt right to end it there, hope you still enjoyed.


	3. Step 2: Don’t Get Attached, Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just busted in and ended up waay longer than I planned...
> 
> Has nothing, but light BDSM smutt O_0; (you guys don't mind right?)
> 
> So yay there will be another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Kayla & Ashton's PoV**

_Lynxian Lair…_

Ren padded over to the bed and climbed in next to her lover. "You know, seeing Javic all tied up like that… When's the last time we 'played'? She mused, licking along their ear.

"You know I'd love to, but I'd need to Sub… I suck at being a Dom remember?" The Mayv replied, raising an eyebrow. Already a mischievous glint in their eye.

"I know, course I know. I'll happily be your Dom. You'd get me all to yourself. Then, when Alpha and Daddy come back, maybe they'll want to play too." Ren assured, with a smile.

"Consider us sold!"

**~HTBaRB~**

Ashton marveled at the dark Gothic playroom Mew provided the two with. Filled with various toys and even costumes/lingerie. Being the Sub, they changed into lingerie that consisted of various satin straps with a cuff and collar set. A strap covered their nipples, but every other one was basically just for show. They sat on the large four poster bed, covered in wine red silk sheets, waiting for Kayla.

She walked in, hair up, wearing knee high leather jack boots. An insanely short, pleated leather skirt, and a black, silver striped leather under bust corset. A lace panel running from said corset, between her breasts, and attaching to a thick black, satin of any kind would jus restrict her, so she wore none. Kayla surveyed them, deciding how to start. "Wank yourself, then put this on, be sure you don't cum!" Ren instructed without otherwise acknowledging their presence, tossing them a platinum cock ring. She stood to wait, and watch, as they eagerly obeyed. Then she walked closer to secure their ankles to the bed posts.

Ashton moaned quietly while they worked their length slowly, but purposefully. Soon they slid the metal around themselves, feeling the restriction stop their approaching orgasm. Without being told they lay back, arms stretched out.

"Good." Kayla murmured, before securing their wrists, using the cuffs like the ones on their ankles. Then she turned and picked up one of Sylvaris's old ties. "I'm going to blindfold you and you will use your other senses to know where I am." Ren explained, wrapping said tie over their eyes. She noticed them swallow a bit uneasy, fingers clenching, but saying, 'yes M'lady.' All the same. Kayla brushed a hand down their cheek, following the line of their body with a soft sensual touch. "Never fear that I am far from you."

"Yes M'lady." The Mayv sighed, muscles relaxing. They felt the strap over their nipples slipping free. They were essentially naked, but when you were a Sub that was pretty typical. They felt fingertips brush across the pebbled peaks, and they couldn't stop the moan.

"Hear me, feel me, I'm right next to you." Ren reiterated, then picked up a large feather and started to drag it along their body, also grabbing a long, thick double ended dildo. Teasing with the feather went on for a bit. Till they both needed more. "Open." Kayla commanded, after straddling her Sub. Slowly rubbing her naked, already damp, and glistening pussy lips along Ashton's ringed cock, not letting their hard length fully penetrate her waiting sex just yet. She started to gently thrust an end of the dildo past their lips; mimicking the motion of her own hips. Once Ren determined it was wet enough, she sat up, and turned around. Crawled forward, then sank onto the Mayv's still ringed cock, she began to push the spit slick side of the toy into Ashton's empty cunt.

"Please M'lady please!." They moaned, starting to squirm. Moaning again when Kayla finally started to move. "Yes, use me, take your pleasure. Oh please M'lady." The Mayv cried, wanting to be a good, useful Sub.

Ren braced her hands on their stretched thighs. "So good for me, Gods I love your cock." She moaned, and she knew they were smiling. Kayla worked her hips in rolling waves; dragging her tight pussy walls against their stiff dick in a rhythm. One hand left their thigh, the fingers rubbing eagerly across her own clit. Soon she was gasping and shaking, cumming all over their cock. "You just love being deep in your Lady's cunt, don't you? Making me cum." She didn't even wait for their answer, finding lube and slicking the toy's other end, removing their plug and replacing it with the dildo. Kayla started to move her hips again, as she pushed both ends of the toy in further.

They weren't surprised when the whole dildo started to vibrate. Or when Ren turned back around to lick and suck their nipples. It was almost too much, but they loved it. Ashton knew, she would push, she would tease, but in the end she would give them the best release they could ask for. Kayla unlocked their arms and pulled the makeshift blind fold free.

"Make me cum and I'll give you a reward for being such a good Sub." Ren purred, and their hands went to her waist, helping her move with the buck of their hips.

**~HTBaRB~**

She had a strapless 'strap on' waiting for her to use, and be able to penetrate her lover. Nothing futuristic about it, just a typical sex toy. Kayla was only in the skirt now, the boots, and corset removed. The Mayv's tongue was currently licking Ren's cum from her cunt, before she gave them their reward. The double ended dildo still pulsing deep in Ashton's pussy and arse. "Mmmm so so good for me baby." Ren praised, before she showed them a large glass plug with a blue base. "Keep eating, but I want this in me." She instructed, and they nodded. Too occupied to notice that the plug was a good deal bigger than the last one they'd had her wear. Mouth pressed to her cunt, as they eagerly prepared her hole.

The pleasure from their tongue tempered the burn, but Kayla was still a bit worried, her desire to give Sylvaris this; was too ambitious. Then something deep inside gave, and the plug slid into place. She gasped at the sensation of being stretched so wide, the burn began to fade, and Ren moaned when they moved the toy with purpose.

The Mayv fucked her with both their tongue and the plug. Eager to see their Angel cum again. Kayla always cared so much about everybody else's pleasure. It was time her pleasure wasn't just an added bonus. They reseated said plug and immediately moved their fingers to her sensitive nub. Sucking and licking the plush folds of her slick cunt, going till their face was almost dripping with her juices. Ren gasped with even more pleasure, as they pushed the right part of the strapless toy, into her well pleasured pussy.

Kayla crooked her finger at them, and they moved to kiss her, coating her cherry lips with her own wetness. "I owe you an orgasm, arse or cunt? I'll remove the ring when I want you to cum." She sighed against their lips, skirt framing the sizable and lifelike cock the toy now gave her.

Ashton lowered slowly onto the dildo Ren wore. Arse still slick and loose from before. They were in her lap, legs wide to give her access to their pussy. Their arms held together by the short link attached between the cuffs; up around her neck so their body arched. "Feels so good M'lady." The Mayv moaned, as Ren gave the first thrusts. One of her hands teased their breasts. The other with three fingers now in their mouth before moving to wank their cock. One end of the double ended dildo still stuffed deep in their cunt. Kayla would play with it when not caressing their breasts or cock.

Ren gently removed the ring. "You've been such a good Sub. Now cum for me baby cum now!" She demanded, and two thrusts later Ashton orgasmed with a cry, spurting from their cock, as their pussy also clenched. They moaned, when she pulled the dildo from their cunt, then turned them to the side so she could pull out of them, and then remove 'that' toy from herself. The large plug still deep in her arse, Kayla leaned back again, and took the Mayv into her arms.

Neither knowing Alpha, primary, and Javic had been fucking while watching pretty much the whole thing. Well… Kayla kinda figured, something like that was keeping the three, but she wasn't positive.

**~HTBaRB~**

After a minute or two, it was like you could see the realization hit. They immediately sat up, "You didn't cum last time." Ashton accused, pouting up at her. "You let your own pleasure be simply an added bonus too often my Angel. You needn't be drugged or a Dom, just to be more than an afterthought." The Mayv declared. Somewhat upset they hadn't said something sooner.

"Being the Dom, it's not about what I want. It's about giving the Sub what They wan't/need. Last time was Your reward, not mine. Dork." Kayla replied with a chuckle. Still, she knew what they meant. Maybe she should 'put herself first more often… With that in mind, Ren pulled the Mayv close and exclaimed. "I love you, you soppy, crazy, beautiful bitch!" Then grinned, and whispered, "Now, go to the Lair, and get our Mates, It's my turn." She winked, they pulled on sleep pants, and a T-shirt before doing as she asked with an almost giddy grin.

**HTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRBHTBaRB**

She decided she needed to change out of the leather outfit. It was a very un-Sub-like thing to wear. There was a beautiful navy cuff and collar set she grabbed. Kayla knew it probably wouldn't stay on long, but she picked out a sheer tube top and panty combo anyway. Rethought it ,and stuck with just the panties. Then went to set out lube and a few toys she liked the looks of. Ren suddenly remembered this all hinged on the other three not wanting her to be the Dom. Steps in the hallway alerted her to their arrival. Kayla threw on Jack's long sleeved shirt, she could always say she still needed to change.

She looked up as Sylvaris, and Jack walked into the room. Javic and Ashton sliding in behind them. Alpha, and Primary both wore dark, unbuttoned jeans, and nothing else. Ren hid her grin, then slowly unbuttoned the shirt, as she walked over to the two. Letting said shirt slip from her shoulders, over the cuffs, and off completely. Kayla never even spoke, simply knelt at the two's feet, posture strong, but respectful, as she kept her head down.

"A Switch, you just keep surprising, don't you Little One." The Lynxian purred, reaching out to undo her hair; the silky locks cascading in waves of blue, so dark it was almost black. "We were more than happy to help the Mayv give you what You need. Weren't we Mewlinae?" The former Envoy added with a cat like grin, looking over at Jack, who had moved to inspect the toys she had selected.

The Captain eagerly held a flogger; made up of supple, soft, and smallish strands of silver and gold dyed leather. "Oh, definitely." Harkness replied, noting her eyes were closed already, her breathing even, despite Ren's excitement being almost tangible. "On the bed baby girl." He commanded, handing another toy to his Alpha as she rose fluidly so she could obey him.

**~HTBaRB~**

Her arms and legs were secured, and she was blindfolded. Kayla didn't imagine she'd have to use it, but her safe word was Snuffleupagus. Like, when would you ever have reason to say that during a scene? The two had both chosen a flogger to tease her with; each concentrating on a different side of her upper body. Ren could hear what must be Javic, and Ashton fucking somewhere in the room. She was glad they weren't being left apart from the three Mate's. A mere whisper of pressure tickled around her breast, and she hummed in pleasure. Suddenly there was a mouth at her breast, tongue laving over the peaked nipple. A soft touch at her inner thigh, then a firm, but gentle smack against her barely covered cunt. The action still sent shocks of pleasure through her, and Kayla could't stop the soft moan. The sensation trailed up to her stomach then back for another smack or two, and she moaned louder.

"I think we need to give that mouth something to do." Jack mused, knowing how much she loved sucking any of her Mates's cocks. Rubbing a thumb over her cherry lips. "Suck." He commanded, and she eagerly began to treat the digit like a lolly, or better yet, Daddy's dick.

"I think you might be right Mewlinae." Sylvaris agreed, grabbing lube so he could do what his Primary had told him about. Kayla's slicked, perky breasts were going to look so good surrounding his length. She gasped when Alpha dribbled the lube between said breasts. Unsurprised when the chains attached to her wrist cuffs extended. Allowing her to press her chest together how the former Envoy wanted her to. "So good for us little one." Sylvaris praised, playing with her nipples. "If you need us to stop, for any reason, tap either one of us." He added, she gave him a double thumbs up, then went back to holding her breasts together.

Jack had Ren sucking on three fingers now, only to pull them back, and rub them along his freed erection. He easily straddled her shoulders, using one hand to brace against the headboard. The other the Captain wrapped around the hard, thick flesh of his cock. Harkness teased her, lightly dragging just the head of his length over her lips. Painting them with his pre cum, as Alpha settled behind him. "You know what to do baby girl." He urged.

"Yes, use my body, my body is yours Alpha. Please Daddy, let me suck your big fat dick, stuff it down my throat, then cum in my mouth, please I want to taste you for days Daddy." Ren moaned even as she felt the slide of the Lynxian's length against her breasts. She heard Harkness growl, and knew she'd said the right words when Jack started feeding her his entire length. Kayla relaxed her throat, and closed her lips to start sucking, nose pressed to Daddy's pubic hair.

Sylvaris watched with admiration, as his Primary Mate proved he knew just how far to push the two's female Omega. Ever aware of her comfort level, despite the pleasure he was sure the Captain was feeling. Knowing he could trust Harkness, he got an idea, and moved quickly. Grabbing a vibrator he turned. Grinning at the 'audience' in the corner, lost in each other at the moment. The Lynxian slotted his hard length back between her slick perky tits, and leaned down.

Ren moaned around Primary's delicious cock. Pleasing vibrations against her neglected clit, making her squirm. She realized the sheer panties were gone. Her legs stretched wide, barring her dewey pussy to the room. Another buzz and she quivered, this felt teasing, good for sure, but no where near enough to make her cum. Kayla moaned again, as Jack filled her mouth with his release. "Mmmm so good, thank you Daddy." She acknowledged after swallowing the first mouthful. Only to suck the Captain's lovely dick back into her mouth, and coax more creamy cum from the spongy tip of his still hard length. She let him free when he was for sure done, and grinned. "Still so hard. Why not switch places Daddy? Try both? Alpha can use my mouth. You can fuck my slick titties, and tongue my sweet wet cunt."

"Naughty Little One." The former Envoy chuckled, as he finished leaving stripes of his own release across her abdomen. The two switched places. "Such a beautiful, filthy mouth. Saying dirty, arousing things." Sylvaris purred, sliding his turgid, still lubed flesh inch by inch down her receptive throat.

Harkness used more slick stuff on himself, and her. Soon he was bent over, tongue in her dampening sex, as his cock thrust through the tight Chanel her breasts created. He sat up a second, was Ren not allowed to cum? Had that been the plan? Totally fitting if she was the Sub, but it went against what he'd heard Ashton say earlier. Jack shrugged, licked a stripe through Alpha's cooling cum, and moved to lick her clit as he started to fuck the steadily buzzing vibrator into Kayla's empty pussy.

The Mayv groaned, when Javic bucked up harder. "More, Gods yes more!" They hoped Ren was getting what she needed. Ashton was certainly enjoying themselves, impaled on Younger Jack's sizable dick.

This, this was his future! Javic almost couldn't believe it. He thrust harder, watching the scene on the bed. He'd very much enjoyed watching Ren Dom, but Gods could she give good Sub.

**~HTBaRB~**

Alpha was down Kayla's throat with each thrust. He must be in half shift because this was an even bigger cock than Daddy's. She ached to touch them, but knew she wouldn't get to yet. If anything, that was the hard part. Apparently she might not have to wait long, as Sylvaris began to fill Ren's mouth with his creamy cum, while Primary painted her stomach in white. Then It was Javic, and Ashton, one on either side licking the mixed seed from Kayla's sensitive stomach. Both taking a long swipe up to suck on a stiff nipple. She moaned, someone was suckling her clit, the vibrator speed increased, but before she could even beg.

"We all want to see you cum, cum for us little one." The Lynxian instructed, continuing to lap at her clit, while his Primary fucked her with the toy. He purred in delight, when her muscles tensed, and her back arched. Dewey cunt pulsing in waves. She looked perfect her skin flushed, body covered in a sheen of sweat and stray seed.

In her haze, Ren never noticed/realized the blind fold was off, she'd been unchained, or that her body was being repositioned. She was lifted onto Daddy's cock, then pulled forward, as soon as his big dick was fully seated in her tight cunt. Kayla moaned, when Alpha started to play with the plug in her arse as well, and the new position began to make sense. "Want you in me Alpha, please." Ren begged.

"We're going to make you cum again first baby girl, make sure you're nice and loose for your reward." Jack replied, bucking his hips twice, causing her to moan 'Dadyyyy'. He held her hips, and helped her move them.

Sylvaris continued to alternate fucking her with the plug, and his longer, rougher tongue. Not wanting to hurt her, but anxious to finally press his full Lynxian cock into her beautifully stretched hole. He was surprised, from the size of the plug however, it was the only conclusion the Alpha could reach. Having his Primary there to help keep her distracted at first, then add to the pleasure he'd make her feel; was the perfect plan.

She shuddered with the beginnings of a second orgasm, only somewhat registering different hands at her hips, and the long lick up her spine. Primary's thrusts were slow, but they were still there. Alpha it seemed, was going to enter her at only a half shift, probably smart. His length was larger than Daddy in this form, but still not as long, and thick, as it would be when he was a fully shifted Lynxian. "Alphaaa, please Alpha so empty." Kayla whined, feeling the blunt head of his cock rubbing at her puckered rim.

The former Envoy had, had much success with his, shifting mid-fuck move. He saw the wisdom in letting her get used to his size gradually, as it were. Thanks to the plug, he slid inside quite easily. Almost lost in the feeling of her hole's tight, wet heat, he reached down to rub her clit, and encourage Jack to keep thrusting with him. Then he pushed away the thinking, and shifted to full form. Stopping his hips, draping his soft, but strong furry body over her. /Breathe, Accept me Little One./ The Lynxian soothed, as he waited for her to be ready for him to move.

Jack felt, more than heard her cry out, but it sounded like surprise, and not pain. She asked her Daddy to move first, then she caught his rhythm, and started to move back onto Sylvaris in perfect time. Alpha waited with remarkable restraint till she told him to move too. Gods if he didn't feel each of his Mate's thrusts, pushing the wet velvet walls of her already tight pussy harder against his sizable dick. "Shit Yan even I can feel you!" The Captain marveled, swiveling his hips to give her more pleasure as well as himself. "Is it good baby girl, you like being stuffed with cock don't you? Both of us moving deep inside." Harkness prodded with a grin.

Ren felt the stretch and drag of each separate thrust deeply. Both of them hitting every nerve perfectly. "Yessss! Alphaaa, Daddy! My arse, and my cunt feel so warm, soo full! Want…I want… feel so naughty, but I want more, need more Daddy." Ren moaned/whined, so deep in pleasure, she was almost drowning in it.

Javic knew, and Jack remembered the feeling. So drunk on pleasure you needed even more just to push you over the edge. Ashton had tapped out, snoozing on a couch somewhere in the room. Past Jack crawled up onto the bed, leisurely stroking his leaking dick. "You want me to use that sweet mouth don't you, naughty girl?"Javic grinned, as she licked her lips.

All the Alpha, and his primary could do was keep thrusting. They both felt her moan, as Javic shuffled closer, and positioned just right to not hinder the other three, but still sheath his stiff length with Kayla' receptive throat. /You don't even know how beautiful you look little one. Mouth, pussy, and hole filled with cock. About to be stuffed with cum./ Sylvaris praised, and she moaned again. Younger Jack gently holding her head in place while he fucked into her mouth and down her deliciously abused throat.

Ren felt a thrum of renewed energy at the praise, and the bond of love/Family everyone. Even Javic shared with them. She knew she'd be absolutely wrecked later, but right now, she felt amazing, if not high as a kite. Her sweet, sopping cunt, and stretched, slick hole constantly pulsing in waves. Of course Harkness, and younger Jack recognized the look of someone caught in an endless loop of orgasms. Her lover's, including the Lynxian, knowing they needed to cum before she hit the point of oversensitivity, and it would no longer feel good much less euphoric.

**~HTBaRB~**

Javic was the first to cum, and she moaned as his creamy seed filled her mouth. He thrust a few more times, making sure to give her every drop. Kissing a stray smear from her swollen lips. Before moving away to check on the Mayv.

Sylvaris wasn't far behind, hearing Kayla gasp, in surprised pleasure, when she felt the first spurt of hot cum. He snarled, and bit into her shoulder as she purposefully pushed back onto his knot, not hard enough to break skin, not yet. She cried out in ecstasy, even orgasmed again as did he, when Ren rocked said knot into place while helping Jack reach his own release. The Lynxian wasn't surprised when the Captain was still hard, and still inside Kayla, ready to distract her with pleasure when the former Envoy's knot released them. The Lynxian knew this was a pleasure he might not get all the time, and he was ok with that. Sylvaris hoped she'd know it wasn't something he'd expect her to give on any regular basis. Ren was hella kinky, and curious, not a porn star.

She basically started purring when she felt the two roll her to her side and surround her. Kayla heard the deep answering purr and smiled. Harkness snuggled closer. "Was I a good girl Daddy?" She asked with a giggle.

"The best." Jack replied, and Sylvaris nuzzled her shoulder, as he reached to scratch the Alpha's ear. The knot was thankfully short lived, and despite the Captain's renewed thrusts, she still whimpered, and winced when the Lynxian pulled free.

Now back to a half shift, Sylvaris tenderly licked her puffy, stretched rim and used hole free of his cum. Pleasure had started to peak in her, but she wasn't riding high anymore, she felt peaceful, sleepy even. The Alpha had covered his fingers in a special healing cream, coating her hole in it, as he and his Primary worked to get her off one last time.

For that night at least…

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the conclusion to this side story.
> 
> You guys like side stories or would you rather a longer story with different Arcs? Let me know I'm still undecided.
> 
> LuvY'alls


End file.
